Poor KaiHun
by bluelight179
Summary: Kai dan Sehun mengalami kesialan bertubi-tubi sepanjang harinya, apakah kesialan mereka akan berakhir ? / Summary gaje -,- RnR :D [TWOSHOOTS] [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

POOR KAIHUN

Author : HyeJin179

Title : Poor KaiHun/ Chapter 1

Genre : Comedy, brothership (dikit)

Length : Two Shoots

Disclaimer : EXO milik orang tuanya, Tuhan, dan SMEnt … Tapi kadang-kadang EXO bisa menjadi milik saya (?) *eh

Cast :

-EXO

-Kim Moon Kyu

-Dll

Author POV

"Kai, ayo pulang …"

" Sebentar, Hun, aku mau mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan ..Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Hyung " Kata Kai sambil menjitak kepala Sehun

" Awww.. Appo.. Thhireo .. Kita kan satu kelas ,untuk apa aku panggil kamu 'Hyung' ?"

"Karena aku lebih tua dari mu .. "

"Hanya beda beberapa bulan … -_- "

"Intinya aku lebih tua dari kamu "

Sehun hanya mengangguk malas

Hening

Krik krik krik (?)

" Katanya mau balikin buku ? Ppalliwa ! Aku cape, mau cepat-cepat sampai dorm ….."

" Ne ne ….."

DORM

"Hyung ! Kami pulang !" Teriak Sehun

"Sehun, Kai .. Pulang juga kalian .. Ayo cepat makan dan ganti baju …" Kata Baekhyun

" Kita ada jadwal, Hyung ?" Tanya Kai heran

"Aniyo… Kita akan ke bandara.. Menjemput EXO-M .."

"Jinjjayo !? Saatnya ketemu Lulu Hyung lagi !"

"Aku bisa latihan dance bareng Lay Hyung lagi ! Yeayyy !" Sehun dan Kai meloncat-loncat saking girangnya , dan ransel mereka yang belum mereka letakkan juga ikut loncat (?)

BRUG !

PRANG !

Sehun dan Kai terdiam, matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya yang tadi tersenyum lebar, perlahan mengatup dan menelan ludahnya kasar…

"Ka- Kayaknya, aku dipanggil Chanyeol…." Kini Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai

"Sehun…. Eotteohke ?" Kata Kai

Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Kita bereskan saja ?Kita masukan kedalam kantung plastik. " Kata Sehun, dia mengambil kantung plastik yang ada di dalam tasnya (?)

Kai mengangguk

Sehun dan Kai berbalik dan melihat ke vas bunga yang pecah itu. Mereka bersimpuh lutut dan mengambil pecahan-pecahannya dengan sangat hati- hati dan pelan. Supaya Eomma EXO-K tidak mendengarnya.

Setelah semua beres, mereka berdiri ..

"Untung gak ketahuan Eomma ….." Kata Sehun

"Ne… Kalau ketahuan, mungkin kita gak dapat jatah makan lagi …. "

"Aku yakin , kalau kita ketahuan, gak mungkin, Cuma ga dapat jatah makan ….. Tapi – "

"Kalian harus bersihin dorm ini " Perkataan Sehun terpotong oleh suara yang datar nan menyeramkan (?)

Dengan takut, mereka berdua berbalik badan

Di belakang, sudah terdapat si Eomma EXO-K yang sedang membawa kemoceng (?)

"Eh, ada D.O hyung ….." Kai senyum- senyum ga jelas

"Kemari kalian berdua…" Katanya dengan nada datar

Kai dan Sehun berjalan menuju D.O

"Balik badan…" Kai dan Sehun membalik badan

"Tundukkan badan kalian "

PLAK

"Awwwww !" Sehun mengelus bokongnya

PLAK

"Awwwww !" Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama

Bokong mereka berdua baru mendapat ciuman dari kemoceng

"Sakit …"

"Ayo berangkat – Hey, kok belum ganti baju ?" Kata Suho yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi, dibelakangnya juga ada BaekYeol yang sedang rebutan makanan.

"Hyung…. Sakit …" Sehun langsung memeluk Suho, diikuti dengan Kai.

" Eo ? Waeyo ?"

" Eomma…..Jahat …Hiks " KaiHun mengeratkan pelukannya

"Memang nya kenapa ?" kata Suho sambil mengelus kepala bocahnya itu

" Kami… Ga sengaja memecahkan vas bunga.." kata Kai.. Sehun hanya mengangguk

" Cup cup cup… Jangan menangis lagi ne … Tidak apa-apa .. Hanya vas bunga saja ..D.O kau tidak usah memarahi dan memukul mer—" perkataan Suho terputus saat D.O menunjukan pecahan vas bunga itu .

" SEHUN ! KAI ! VAS BUNGA ITU PEMBERIAN ORANG TUAKU SAAT ULANG TAHUNKU YANG KE 17! *cieee sweet seventeen nih ye XP.. MEREKA MEMBELINYA Di Jerman ! *iya ya holang kaya -_-" Teriak Suho sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Kya..aa.. Hyung…. Se…sak …" Sehun mendorong tubuh Suho agar melepaskan pelukkannya.

Sementara D.O tersenyum atas kemenangannya (?), Suho masih menyalurkan kemarahannya dengan memeras (?) dua maknae itu, dan BaekYeol …. Mereka suap-suapan snack .. *Eaaa BaekYeol moment XP

BRUGGHHH

Sehun dan Kai terduduk di lantai setelah Suho melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kalian berdua, bersihkan dorm ini … Kita saja yang menjemput EXO-M .. " Kata Suho sambil merapikan bajunya yang sedikit lecek (?)

"Hyung … Masa begitu sih ? " Sehun menatap Suho dengan puppy eyes nya ..

" Emang begini .. Hukuman untuk anak bandel ..Berani-beraninya memecahkan vas bunga ku tersayang"

"Pokoknya saat kami pulang , dorm ini sudah harus rapi, bersih, kinclong dan wangi. Kalau tidak, kami akan menempatkan EXO-M di lantai 9.." #ceritanya EXO-K di lantai 17 yah

Suho dan D.O melongos pergi tanpa melihat kearah dua anak manusia yang lagi duduk di lantai.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melewati mereka sebelum keluar dari dorm …

" Paiii paii dongsaengdeul… Kerja yang benar ya .." Kata BaekYeol sambil melambaikan tangan di depan Sehun dan Kai, setelah itu mereka pergi dan menutup pintu nya.

Dengan berat hati, mereka menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh 'Eomma dan Appa' mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka mengganti pakaiannya dulu, dan makan siang ..

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Incheon Airport

"KYAAAAAAAAAA ! EXO M DATANG !" Teriak salah satu fangirl di Incheon Airport

"DI DEPAN ADA EXO K JUGA !" Teriak fangirl yang lainnya.

"KYAAA LUHAN OPPA ! "

"XIUMIN OPPA !"

"KYAA TAORIS MOMENT !"

Suasana di bandara itu sangat ricuh, sampai-sampai, EXO-K tidak bisa melihat EXO-M karena terhalang oleh fangirl yang bejibun (?)

"YA TENANG ! JANGAN DORONG-DORONG !" Teriak beberapa staff keamanan dan manager EXO.

"Ppalli ppalli… Masuk ke dalam van." Kata HyunKyun –Manager EXO M- Sambil mendorong pelan member EXO M.

"Huffttt .. Akhirnya , masuk van juga .." Kata Lay

" Van EXO K mana hyung ?" tanya Kris

" Mereka sudah jalan duluan .."

Ke enam member EXO M mengangguk.

" Oh iya, mereka bilang, mereka mau mengajak kalian jalan-jalan dulu , untuk makan dan berbelanja .. Kalian kan akan di Korea sekitar 1 bulan lebih .." Kata HyunKyun

"Baik Hyung ..Kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Tao

"Molla .. Ikuti saja mereka.."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Luhan POV

Akhirnya sampai juga di Korea.. Setelah hampir 3 bulan tidak bersama member EXO K, akhirnya bisa ketemu lagi.

CKITTT

Van yang aku tumpangi dengan EXO M dan Manager Hyung berhenti di depan Restaurant yang lumayan mewah, tapi sepi.

" Ayo turun anak-anak .." Kata Manager Hyung .

Kami semua keluar dari Van, masuk ke dalam restaurant , dan duduk dengan member EXO K..

Eh tunggu ? 1 ….2….3….4 …. ?

Kok hanya ada Suho, D.O , Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ? Kemana Sehun dan Kai ?

"Suho, Sehun dan Kai tidak ikut ?" Kata ku sambil menepuk pundak Suho.

" Ah .. Aniyo Hyung.. Mereka di dorm.."

"Kenapa mereka tidak ikut menjemput kita ?" Tanya Lay

Suho dan D.O saling melempar pandang *ecieeee .* dan D.O menyenggol lengan Suho

"Mereka…. Sedang kami hukum, Hyung .." Kata Suho

" Hukum ? Memangnya mereka kenapa ? " Tanya ku

" Mereka… Mereka …." Suho sedikit takut memberi alasan kenapa dia dan D.O menghukum duo maknae itu ..

" Kai dan Sehun tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga milik Suho hyung , vas bunga itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Suho Hyung yang ke 17.. Dan vas bunga itu di beli oleh orang tuanya dari Jerman.." Celetuk Chanyeol..

Suho menatap horror ke arah Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol hanya membuang muka dan berselca dengan Baekhyun (?)

" Jangan marah pada ku Hyung .." Kata Suho pelan….

" Astaga, untuk apa aku marah padamu … Hal yang kau lakukan benar kok.. Mereka memang harus di hukum sekali –kali.. Oh iya, aku juga ingin merubah sikap ku sekarang. Aku tidak mau terlalu membela Sehun , ataupun Kai.. Ngomong-ngomong, hukuman apa yang kalian berikan ?" Tanya ku

"Jinjja ? Hyung tidak marah ?Emmmm…. Kami, menyuruh mereka membersihkan dorm.." jawab D.O

" Tidak, Suho, tenang saja… Membersihkan dorm ? Bagus .." Tak lama, makanan yang kami pesan akhirnya datang.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Author POV

Back To KaiHun

Dorm EXO sekarang sudah rapi….. Bersih , kinclong, dan wangi. Hampir setiap sudut ruangan rapi. Barang-barangnya juga sudah tertata rapi. Tapi ada satu tempat yang belum selesai di bereskan .

Ruang TV

"GYAAA ! KAI ! KECOA NYA MASUK KE DALAM BAJUMU ! " Teriak Sehun yang sudah naik di atas sofa

" JINJJA ?! SEHUN TOLONG AKU ! USIR KECOA INI ! "

" Aniyo ! Museowo ! "

" KYAA ! KECOA NYA ADA DI PERUTKU ! EOMMA !"

" Buka saja bajumu !"

Kai dengan cepat membuka bajunya dan kecoa unyu (?) itu jatuh ke lantai, Sehun langsung turun dari sofa dan memukul kecoa itu dengan majalah.

PRAKK !

" Hufttt … Akhirnya.. Kecoa ini mati juga .."

Sementara KaiHun sedang menetralkan nafasnya, mereka duduk di sofa tanpa membersihkan mayat (?) Kecoa itu. Sehun masih memegang majalah yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul kecoa itu, dan Kai belum memakai kaosnya kembali .

BRAKKKK !

" Kami pulang ! " Teriak beberapa orang di pintu.

"KYAAAA !" KaiHun terlonjak kaget dan melemparkan majalah serta kaos yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Mereka melempar ke arah pintu masuk dan…..

PLUK

Majalah dan kaos itu sukses mendarat di wajah Suho dan D.O .. Dan sialnya, majalah yang dipakai Sehun untuk memukul kecoa, menempel di mulut D.O

" Puehhh…. Bau banget ! Apaan nih ?!" Teriak D.O

" Hoekkk .. Ini kain lap dari mana ? Baunya ya ampun !" Suho membuang kaos milik Kai yang dia kira kain lap.

" Sehun, kita dalam masalah lagi.." Kata Kai sambil melirik ke arah Sehun.

" Ne Hyung .."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

" Hyung … Cape …." Kata Sehun

Sekarang ke 10 member EXO lainnya sedang makan malam bersama…

Sehun dan Kai sedang di hukum (lagi) dengan D.O dan Suho. Mereka berdiri sambil mengangkat satu kaki, dan kedua tangannya menjewer telinga. Tangan kanan menjewer telinga kiri dan tangan kiri menjewer telinga kanan.

" Hyung .. Sudah ya … Kita mau makan …" Kata Kai sambil menurunkan kakinya.

PLAKK

"Auuuu !" Ringis Kai ketika D.O memukul kaki nya dengan kemoceng .

"Ani.. Naikkan lagi. Kalian berdua masih harus diam dengan posisi seperti itu selama 15 menit lagi." Katanya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya dan menaikkan kakinya lagi.

" Luhan hyung …." Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan nada yang imut

" Mwo ?"

Sehun tidak membalas pertanyaan Luhan. Ia malah memasang wajah memelas dan puppy eyesnya. Seolah mengatakan –tolong aku..aku cape berdiri seperti ini-

Luhan sebenarnya mengerti apa yang Sehun mau, tapi dia pura-pura tidak mengerti

" Ada apa Sehun-ah ?"

" Pegel …" Katanya

" Lalu ?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun terdiam , tidak menyangka Hyung tercinta nya seperti ini (?)

"Ani .."

Setelah itu, terdengar kekehan kecil dari setiap member –Minus KaiHun-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Setelah semuanya (termasuk KaiHun) makan malam, mereka bersantai sejenak, kangen-kangenan sama member EXO M.

Suho dan D.O sudah berdamai (?) juga dengan KaiHun. Karena mau bagaimanapun, KaiHun masih remaja labil (?) *lah ga nyambung amat -_-

Sehun nonton TV sama Luhan .

" Hyung … Aku tidur sama Hyung yaaa …"

"Ne Sehun…"

Mereka saling bercanda , dengan member lain juga .

Sampai mereka tidak ingat waktu…

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi ! O_O WTH ?!

" Sudah jam 1 pagi ?! O_O " Kata BaekHyun saat ia melihat jam di dapur.

" KAI ! SEHUN ! CEPAT TIDUR ! KALIAN AKAN BANGUN KESIANGAN DAN TERLAMBAT !"

Seketika itu juga, Sehun dan Kai yang sedang mengobrol dengan yang lainnya langsung mematung ..

Loading dulu….

1 detik

3 detik

8 detik

" GYAAA ! Ayo tidur ! Saking serunya mengobrol jadi lupa waktu !" Kata Kai

"Eh sebentar Kai !" Kata Sehun

" Waeyo ?!"

" Kita kelupaan sesuatu gak ?" Tanya nya dengan wajah polos

" Aaaaa molla ! Aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir sekarang ! Tidur tidur !" Kai menuju kamar nya dan D.O, dan segera menutup pintu itu. Begitu juga Sehun, ia langsung tidur dengan Luhan. Dan member lain juga mengikuti jejak (?) mereka

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sehun POV

" Sehun-ah .. Ireonayo .. Sudah jam 6 …" Seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Ah… pasti Luhan Hyung ..

" Sehun-ah …."

" Eungggg….. Ne Hyung aku bangun ….." Aku terduduk di kasur dengan mata setengah terbuka.

" YAA Jangan tidur lagi !" Luhan Hyung menarikku dan membawa ku keluar.

" Sana cuci mukamu dulu .." Kata nya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mencuci muka ku, aku menuju ke ruang makan, sudah ada Kai, Luhan Hyung, Suho Hyung, dan Kris Hyung di sana.

" Hyung, yang lainnya mana ?" tanya ku

" Mereka sedang lari pagi.." Jawab Suho Hyung

" Kok Hyung tidak ikut ?"

" Aku malas…"

Aku hanya membentuk huruf 'O' di mulut ku. Kemudian D.O Hyung datang sambil membawakan sarapan untukku dan Kai saja. Karena Luhan Hyung, Suho Hyung, D.O hyung dan Kris Hyung pasti sudah makan.

" Ini sarapannya. Makan yang banyak …"

Aku dan Kai mengangguk.

Hemmmm… Enaknya makan makanan yang panas di pagi hari …. Batinku

KRESSS

Gerakkan tubuh, mulut , dan wajahka seketika berhenti.

" Waeyo Sehun ?" Tanya Kai

Aku masih terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Kai.

Aku menatap Kai lumayan lama, dan tanpa sepengetahuan ku, air mata ku turun begitu saja.

" Ya ya ! Kenapa kau menangis !?" Tanya Kris Hyung

Aku tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya.

" HOEEEKKKK ! "

Aduh mulutku…. Mulutku ….. Mati rasa !

Setelah memuntahkan semuanya, aku terduduk di lantai kamar mandi, Hyungdeul langsung berlarian kearah ku dan bertanya

" Kau kenapa Sehun-ah ?" Tanya Luhan Hyung , sambil menangkup kedua pipiku yang merah ini.

" Aigooo kau berkeringat banyak sekali .." Katanya lagi.

" Mihhuuummmmm …. Mi….hum… (minum ….) " kata ku tak jelas..

" Eung ? Mworago ?" Kata mereka serempak.

" Mihummmm !" Aku berteriak dan memperagakan orang yang sedang meneguk minuman.

" Oh minum ?!" Teriak D.O hyung .. Aku langsung mengangguk.. D.O hyung langsung melesat ke arah dapur, dan setelah itu ia kembali dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

Aku mengambil air putih itu dari tangannya, kumur-kumur dengan air putih itu, dan sisanya aku minum.

Setelah sudah mendingan , aku masih terduduk diam di lantai.

" Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Suho Hyung.

" Tadi… Aku…"

" Wae wae ?"

" Aku menggigit bawang merah , yang sepertinya setengah utuh …"

" Ne ?" D.O hyung menatapku heran

" Kau memasukkan bawang merah utuh ke dalam sup ?" tanya Kris Hyung

" Sepertinya… Tidak…. Tapi tadi aku memasukkan bahan-bahan secara asal, tanpa melihat dulu …" D.O hyung nyengir kuda -_- Ga tau apa, mulut ku berasa kayak apaan -_-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Author POV

" Hyungdeul , kami berangkat dulu ya …." Sehun dan Kai melambai pada Hyung nya yang berada di dorm.

" Ne.. Hati-hati …"

Mereka berdua menuju basement dan berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan motor nya Kai *asekkk XP ~

Kai menaiki motornya terlebih dahulu, karena dia yang mengendarai.

Setelah itu, Sehun naik di belakang.

*SKIP

서울예술고등학교

Mereka berdua sampai di sekolahnya, begitu Kai memarkir motornya, Sehun turun terlebih dahulu, baru Kai. Tapi saat Kai turun, ia merasa ada sesuatu di celananya.

" Kai.. Itu ….." Sehun menunjuk bokong Kai

" Mwo ?"

" Ada permen karet … Ihhh.. masih basah lagi.. Pasti itu baru …"

" Mwoya ?! " Kai melihat ke jok motornya.. Benar, ada permen karet juga di sana ..

" Aigoooo… " Kai mencoba membersihkan noda permen karet di celananya.

Mana warna permen karet itu putih -_- sementara celana nya berwarna hitam. Jadi terlihat sekali.

" Sudah hilang belum ?" Tanya Kai

" Belum ….Tapi sudah tidak terlalu terlihat."

" Aigo.. Ya sudah lah .."

Mereka berdua menuju ke kelasnya, dan tak lama, seorang yeoja berumur 32 tahun memasuki kelas . Yeoja itu adalah guru mereka, namanya Ahn Min Soo .. Dipanggil, Ahn Seonsaengnim.

Ahn seonsaengnim adalah guru Fisika mereka yang terkenal galak dan tegas.

" Selamat pagi Ahn Seonsaengnim !" Murid-murid di kelas itu membungkuk hormat pada gurunya itu.

" Ne . Selamat pagi anak- anak" Dia duduk di kursinya dan memakai kacamatanya yang bisa di bilang,menambah kesan menyeramkan di wajahnya yang tirus .

" Kalian sudah siap untuk memulai test? Satu per satu, akan saya panggil untuk mengerjakan soal di depan.."

" Siap seonsaengnim !" Teriak murid di kelas 12-A itu, mereka semua terlihat bersemangat. Kecuali Kai dan Sehun. Mereka berpandang satu sama lain.

Ahn Seonsaengnim melihat ke arah Sehun dan Kai yang saling berpandangan. Dia menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya dan berdehem

" Ehemm… Kim Jong In-ssi ? Oh Se Hun-ssi ?"

Kai dan Sehun langsung melihat ke arah A

hn Seonsaengnim

" Ne Seonsaengnim ?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyum yang di buat-buat.

"Apa kalian sudah belajar ?" Tanya nya to the point

Dengan terpaksa, Kai dan Sehun menggeleng.

" Kenapa belum ?" Tanya nya , menghampiri Kai dan Sehun yang duduk bersama.

" Kita … Lupa …." Kata Sehun

" Kenapa bisa lupa ? "

" Karena… Kemarin… Member EXO M datang ke dorm. Dan kami… Lupa waktu …"

" Oh begitu.. Sekarang kalian berdiri di depan sambil mengangkat satu kaki, dan tangan kanan menjewer telinga kiri, tangan kiri menjewer telinga kanan …" Katanya dengan nada datar.

" Sehun…. Kenapa kita harus melakukan pose (?) itu lagi ?" tanya Kai

" Molla.. Aku pegel begitu terus .."

" JongIn ! Sehun! Cepat ! "

" Ne seonsaengnim !"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menjalankan apa yang di suruh oleh Ahn Seonsaengnim. Mereka berdiri dengan posisi seperti itu selama 1 jam 45 menit.

"Aigo kakiku … " Kata Sehun sambil memegangi kakinya.

" Sepertinya besok aku harus memakai tongkat penyangga …" kata Kai

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Jam 2 siang, pelajaran mereka berakhir, murid-murid segera pulang.

" Kami pulang …" Sehun dan Kai berkata lesu saat memasuki dorm.

" Aigo. Kenapa kalian ?" Tanya Chen yang sedang menonton TV.

" Kami di suruh melakukan pose seperti kemarin malam…." Kata Kai

" Maksud kalian? Pose saat dihukum Suho Hyung dan D.O ?" Tanya Chen lagi

" Ne .. Dan ini lebih lama 45 menit dari yang kemarin .."

" Pffftttt …" Chen menahan tawanya.

" YA ! kenapa tertawa ?! Kaki kami pegal tahu !" Teriak Sehun sambil melempar bantal sofa ke arah Chen, tapi Chen berhasil menepisnya .

" Berisik ah.. Lihat tuh, Kris Hyung sedang tidur …." Chen menunjuk ke arah Kris yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

" Tsk…." Mereka berdua mencibir.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Kai POV

8 p.m KST

" Kai jangan menabrak mobil ku terus !" Teriak Sehun sambil memukul tanganku

" Tsk.. Permainannya memang begini, bocah !"

Sekarang kami berdua sedang bermain PS , dan dari tadi, aku selalu menabrak mobil Sehun. Alhasil, dari 23 kali permainan, sehun hanya menang 4 kali… *miris sekali kau -_-

Drrrttt drrrrttt ….

Handphone ku bergetar, pertanda ada SMS yang masuk.

From : MoonKyu

Jangan lupa belajar lagi, besok ada ulangan Matematika ..

Aku langsung membelalakan mataku dan membalas SMS dari MoonKyu -Sahabatku-

To : MoonKyu

Ne .. Gomawo sudah mengingatkan ku..

Tak berapa lama, MoonKyu membalas pesan Ku

From : MoonKyu

Cheonmayo ~

" Sehun, ayo kita bel—"

" HOREEEEEE ! AKU MENANG ! " Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya .

Aku melihat ke layar.

Tulisan 'YOU LOSE' terpampang jelas di kotak bagian atas, yang merupakan milik ku.

Sementara di bawah, bertuliskan 'YOU WIN' beserta taburan bunga.

Tapi aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Toh, Sehun hanya menang 5 kali dari 24 permainan . Dan aku menang 19 kali.. Perbedaan yang menang seperti itu saja sudah bangga..Kasihan ..Pikir ku.

" Sehun, apa kau ingat besok ada apa ?" Tanya ku basa basi.

" Besok ? Ingat dong ! Besok ada acara penembakan Jaeyong dari kelas 12-B kepada YooKi dari kelas 10-B kan ?! Aku tahu daru Daeun dan teman-teman gosipnya ! " Tanya nya penuh semangat. Astaga bocah ini -_- Tentang gossip jadi up to date ckck.

" Bukan babo ! " Aku menjitak kepalanya.

" Appo ! Terus apa ?"

" Besok ada ulangan Matematika !" Aku menoyor kepalanya ..

" Jinjja ?! 난정말잊지! ( Aku benar-benar lupa !) "

" Ayo belajar sekarang !"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Still Kai POV

Sekarang aku berada di kamarku dan D.O hyung. Tapi D.O hyung tidak di kamar, ia masih di luar. Mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Sehun pun sedang di kamarnya dan Luhan Hyung.

Aku mulai membuka buku pelajaran Matematika ku..

Aduh…. Aku pusing melihatnya… Benar-benar membingungkan ,aku harus belajar dari mana. Materinya banyak sekali.

" Kai Hyung…" Sehun membuka pintu kamar ku sambil membawa buku beserta alat tulisnya.

" ne ?"

" Belajar bersama yu.. Aku ga ngerti …" Dia duduk di kasur ku

" Ahhh.. Aku juga tidak mengerti -.- Pusing nih ada koma nya .. angka nya banyak lagi .."

" Kita minta ajari Hyung yang lain yuk ? Siapa tau mereka ngerti .."

" Hmmm.. Boleh .."

* * *

Review ne ? :3

Ini ff pertama yang nae publish di sini :3

nae juga author baru di sini ^_^

kalo ada yang mau nanya", monggo ;;) kkkkk ~


	2. Chapter 2

POOR KAIHUN

Author : HyeJin179

Title : Poor KaiHun/ Chapter 1

Genre : Comedy, brothership (dikit)

Length : Two Shoots

Disclaimer : EXO milik orang tuanya, Tuhan, dan SMEnt … Tapi kadang-kadang EXO bisa menjadi milik saya (?) *eh

Cast :

-EXO

-Kim Moon Kyu

-Dll

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Author POV

Sehun dan Kai keluar dari kamar KaiSoo dan mulai bertanya pada Hyungdeul nya. Pertama , mereka bertanya pada Suho Hyung .

" Hyung, masih ingat cara menghitung persamaan fungsi kuadrat tidak ?" Tanya Sehun.

" Ani.. Aku lupa .. " Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kalau tentang persamaan linear ?" Tanya Kai

" Lupa juga .."

" Kalau menghitung uang tabungan di bank ?" Tanya Chanyeol

" Aku jago dalam hal itu .." Kata Suho.

Hening

Krik krik

" Hyung mah, kalau masalah duit , jagonya ckck.. Tanya hyung yang lain ah .." Kata Kai

Kini mereka berdua beralih ke BaekYeol

" Baek hyung, tau cara menghitung persamaan linear ?" tanya Sehun

" Hah ? Persamaa eyeliner ? Bisa bisa.. Merk yang mana ? Kalau merk blablabla itu sama bagusnya dengan merk yang terkenal di Paris. " Tanya nya

KaiHun melongo atas kata-kata Baekhyun.

" Mereka bilang linear, babo -_-" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

" Aww ! Sakit ! Tiang !"

" Tiang ?! Bantet !"

"Hun, kita pergi yuk .." Ajak Kai sambil menarik Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kita tanya siapa nih sekarang ?" Tanya Kai

" D.O hyung ? "

" Emmm.. Boleh .. Mungkin dia bisa.."

Kai dan Sehun menuju ke markas D.O a.k.a dapur

" Hyung …. D.O hyung .."

" Ne ?" D.O berbalik dan mendapati KaiHun berdiri di belakangnya.

" Hyung tau cara menghitung persamaan fungsi kuadrat ?" Tanya Sehun

"Lupa …"

" Kalau persamaan linear ?"

"Lupa juga .."

"Kalau menghitung uang belanja ?!" Teriak Baekhyun dari ruang tamu

" Aku jagonya !"

KaiHun melongo dengan jawaban D.O

Suho dan D.O memang Appa dan Eomma yang serasi. Pikirnya

"Mau tanya ke Hyung yang lain ?" Tawar Sehun

" Ne .."

Kai dan Sehun sekarang sudah berdiri di depan kamar Xiumin dan Chen.

Baru saja mereka akan mengetuk pintu, tapi terdengar sesuatu yang tidak enak….

" Eunghhh terus Chen …. Enak sekali …."

" Aduh Hyung .. Tegang sekali … "

" Ppalli ! Aku tidak kuat … Lebih keras lagi ! Lebih kencang ! Lakukan lebih cepat !"

" Eungghhh hyung…. Aku capek …. Dari tadi tidak memerah juga !"

" Lanjutkan saja .. !" Teriak Xiumin .

*WOY SALAH SCENE ! *

" Kai…"

" Sehun …"

" Kai.."

"Sehun …"

"Kai…"

"Se – AAAA ! Untuk apa kita di sini.. Ayo pergi. Kita ke Lay Hyung saja !"

Kai dan Sehun segera melesat pergi dari depan kamar XiuChen.

Beberapa detik selang mereka pergi, Xiumin keluar kamar , memastikan siapa yang tadi ada di depan kamarnya dan Chen.

" Lah ? Tidak ada siapa-siapa ? "

Ia mengangkat bahu, kemudian masuk lagi ke kamar.

" Chen ! Lanjutkan kerikan mu .. "

" Tapi Hyung, tidak merah juga.. Mungkin kau tidak sakit .. "

" Iya kah ? Kalau begitu, pijat saja pundakku. Aku pegal, karena selama perjalanan kemarin, pundakku selalu di jadikan bantal oleh Tao.

" Ah ne .. Baiklah.. " Chen menaruh koin yang dia gunakan untuk mengerik Xiumin. Dan iya memijat pundak Xiumin.

*Hayoooo XP Ada yang berpikiran yadong gak nih ? XP ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ngerti kan maksud Author apa ? ~ hehe

O_O_O_O_O_O

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

" Lay Hyung …" Kai dan Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar SuLay berkali- kali

Tapi Lay tidak menyahutinya. Kai mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu, tapi di kunci dari dalam.

" Hyung ! " Teriak Sehun

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras.

" Mungkin Lay Hyung sudah tidur …" Kata Kai

" Tidak mungkin dong.. Masa dia tidur, sampai di kunci pintunya ?"

" Iya juga ya .."

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

Kai dan Sehun mengetuk pintu lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

JREENGGGGGGG !

Terdengar dentuman gitar yang keras dari dalam, setelah itu, ada suara kunci pintu sedang dibuka.. Dan jeng jeng jeng jeng..

Lay berdiri di hadapan Kai dan Sehun dengan wajah masam.

"Diammm ! " Teriaknya

" Tidakkah kalian lihat tulisan yang ada di pintu ini ?! Aku sedang membuat lagu di dalam ! Karena kalian terus-terusan mengetuk pintu maka inspirasi ku hilang ! " Lanjutnya

" Mian hyung.. Kami tidak tahu.." Kata Sehun

" Makanya baca tulisannya !" Lay menutup pintu dan melanjutkan membuat lagu.

" Bagaimana kita bisa baca tulisannya ? -.- Dia saja menulisnya dengan hanzi -.- Babo babo.." kata Kai.

" Aku dengar itu !" Teriak Lay dari dalam kamar .

"Tanya hyung yang lain ?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku .."

"Kris hyung .. Bisa tolong bantu kami ?" Tanya Kai

" Bantu apa ?"

" Ajari kami cara mengerjakan soal persamaan fungsi kuadrat .." Pinta Sehun

" Dan juga persamaan Linear." Tambah Kai

" hah ? Pelajaran macam apa itu ?" Tanya nya dengan wajah bingung

Kai dan Sehun langsung jawdropping O_O

" Eh? Gak.. Lupakan -.- "

" Tao Hyung mana ya ?" Tanya Sehun

" Molla.. Sepertinya, di balkon …"

" Ya sudah, kita check saja.. "

Sesampainya di balkon, mereka melihat sosok Tao sedang berdiri sambil melihat kota Seoul pada malam hari. Tangan kirinya memegang telepon genggam, diletakkan di samping telinga kirinya.

Kai dan Sehun melangkah ke arah Tao. Tapi mereka berhenti.

"Tao Hyu….ng"

"Hiks hiks.. Mama … Iya… Aku kangen mama...Hiks… Sama papa juga … Hiks …"

Tao berbicara lewat telepon menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin. Sehun dan Kai tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Tao. Tapi mereka tahu satu. Tao sedang menangis. Dan karena Kai cukup mengetahui bahasa Mandarin dasar.. Ia menyimpulkan, Tao sedang menelpon Eomma atau Appa nya..

" Sepertinya dia tidak bisa diganggu .." Kata Kai

" Ne.. Sepertinya begitu .."

"Harapan terakhir.. Luhan Hyung.. Tapi dia sudah tidur .." Kata Kai

" Apa kita harus belajar sendiri ?"

" Hmmm.. Mungkin saja .."

" Kita belajar di dapur saja .." Ajak Sehun. Dibalas anggukan oleh Kai.

10 p.m KST

" Ahhh.. Akhirnya aku sudah mengerti tentang persamaan fungsi kuadrat …" kata Sehun

" Ne.. aku juga.. Tapi aku kurang mengerti persamaan linear .."

" Nado.."

"Kai, Sehun.. Kenapa belum tidur ?" Tanya seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar

" Eh ? Luhan Hyung.. Kami masih belajar… besok ulangan " Kata Kai

" Ulangan apa ?" Luhan duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Matematika.. Tentang persamaan linear dan persamaan fungsi kuadrat… Sebetulnya bukan itu saja. Tapi yang lain kami sudah mengerti, yang dua ini.. Baru persamaan fungsi kuadrat yang kami ngerti." Kata Sehun

"Persamaan Linear ? Kalian tidak mengerti ? "

Kai dan Sehun menggeleng pelan

" Kenapa kalian tidak meminta Hyung mengajari kalian ? Hyung sangat bisa tentang persamaan linear .."

O_O hanya ekspresi ini yang di pasang Kai dan Sehun

" YA ?! Kalian berdua kenapa ?" Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kai dan Sehun secara bergantian .

" Ani Hyung .. Kau.. Kau malaikat kami .. Hiks …" Sehun menangis karena terharu (?) akhirnya menemukan malaikan penyelamatnya ..

" YA! Jangan menangis.. Ayo sini Hyung ajarkan .."

" Ne hyung.. Gomawo .."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sehun POV

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Akhirnya … Setelah di ajari oleh Luhan Hyung semalam , aku jadi mengerti tentang persamaan linear.. Aku yakin pasti dapat nilai bagus ! Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Luhan Hyung ! Aku dan Kai belajar sampai jam 12 malam -.-

Oh iya, aku belum memberi tahu…. Guru matematika kami, juga Ahn Seonsaengnim -.- Aku harus membuktikan padanya, kalau aku dan Kai itu bukan pemalas !

TREEEEEEEETTTTTT

Bel masuk berbunyi….

Pelajaran pertama pada hari rabu adalah matematika.. Berarti ulangan matematika sebentar lagi akan kami hadapi.

"Kai.. Sudah siap ?" Tanya ku

" Ne .. Kita harus dapat nilai bagus !"

Kemudian aku dan Kai ber-high five

Ahn seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas ku dengan angkuhnya . Wajah datar, muka tirus.. Tapi tunggu

Kenapa dia tidak membawa soal-soal ulangan ?

"Anak-anak… Ulangan matematika hari ini tidak jadi.. Karena saya lupa membuat soalnya…"

"Maka dari itu, nilai untuk ulangan harian ini, saya ambil dari nilai soal latihan minggu lalu.

JEDERRRRRR

OMO , seenak nya aja jadi guru. Lupa buat soal, santai banget, giliran kita , murid.. Lupa belajar , dimarahin , dihukum -.-

Dan lagi, apa dia bilang ? Nilai latihan soal minggu lalu ?!

Itu berarti ….. Nilai 75 ku akan masuk ke raport ?! TIDAKKKK !

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Author POV

Seoul, 8 p.m KST , Kamis

Kini Kai dan Sehun sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Mereka berdua sedang ada di kamar KaiSoo.

Kai merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya, dan Sehun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur D.O

"Kai …." Sehun memanggil Kai

" Hmm?" Sahut Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya.

" Minggu depan pembagian raport ya ?"

" Iya ….."

"Sudah ada satu nilai jelek yang akan di cetak di raport ku .."

"Nilai matematika ya ?"

" Ne.."

"Memang kau dapat berapa ?"

"75 ….." Jawab Sehun

"Kau ?"

"Aku … juga 75.. Kan kita mengerjakan berbarengan saat itu.."

"Oh iya, aku lupa.."

" Pokoknya… Kita tidak boleh ada nilai jelek lagi.. Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan orang tua kita yang mendukung kita dari jauh,Sooman sajangnim yang sudah membiayai kita, dan hyungdeul yang membantu kita …." Kata Kai

" Ne .. Kita harus mendapat nilai yang bagus untuk seterusnya!"

Drrtttt drrrrtttt

Handphone Kai bergetar, ada SMS masuk..

Lagi-lagi , SMS itu dari MoonKyu

From : MoonKyu

Besok ada ulangan PKn.. Jangan lupa belajar.

To : MoonKyu

Gomawo sudah memperingatkan ku lagi.. Tapi, apa yang kita pelajari ? Setiap pelajaran PKn, dia selalu bercanda dan tidak pernah memberikan soal latihan ataupun catatan ?

From : MoonKyu

나도몰라( Aku juga tidak tahu)….. Tapi yang aku dengar dari anak kelas lain, Mon Seonsaengnim itu guru ajaib.

To : MoonKyu

Ya ya … Aku tahu… Sudah terlihat dari luarnya kalau dia guru ajaib. Tidak pernah membawa buku saat mengajar, dikantong kemeja nya hanya ada 2 buah pulpen.

From : MoonKyu

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋkau ini… Ah sudahlah.. Aku juga bingung.. Yang penting, jangan lupa belajar.. Biarpun kau sudah belajar mati-matian seperti saat ulangan matematika yang tidak jadi itu, tapi kalau ulangan PKn ini tidak jadi, tidak ada masalah kan ? Dia mau ngambil nilai dari mana ? Kita belum pernah ada pengambilan nilai

To : MoonKyu

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ맞아요 ( benar)

"Sehun, besok ulangan PKn …." Kata Kai pada Sehun yang sudah menutup matanya .

"YAA !" Kai melemparnya bantal, dan Sehun langsung bangun

" ne.. Aku dengar .. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku -.- "

" Ayo belajar.. Kita tidak boleh mendapat nilai jelek ,ne ?"

" NE !" Teriaknya bersemangat.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Kai POV

Jujur, aku pusing harus belajar dari mana. Guru PKn ku itu belum pernah memberikan catatan sama sekali, dan sekarang seenaknya saja ulangan tanpa memberikan materi..

"Sehun,kita belajar darimana nih ?"

"Dari buku cetak saja.. Dari BAB 1 .." Katanya.. Aku mengangguk dan kami mulai belajar ..

Setelah 45 menit kami belajar….

"AAAA aku pusing ! Hafalannya banyak sekali .. Ditambah lagi bahasanya berlibet -_- " Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk bantal ..

" Aku juga -_- Tapi kita sudah lumayan hafal yang depan … Mungkin kita bisa menghafalnya lagi besok" Ajakku

" Bukannya PKn pelajaran pertama ya ?" Tanya Sehun

Iya juga ya -_- Kenapa ulangan harus di jam pertama?! Kenapa ?!

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamarku dan Kyungsoo Hyung di ketuk, dan terbuka, muncullah namja yang kemarin menjadi malaikat penyelamatku dan Sehun .

"Kalian ada ulangan lagi ? " Tanya nya

" Ne Luhan Hyung .."

Ia masuk dan duduk di antara aku dan Sehun.

"Ulangan apa ?"

"PKn….Hyung bisa ?" Tanya Sehun

" PKn ? Jangan tanya aku soal itu .." Katanya …..

" Ahh ya sudahlah.. Lagipula .. Kami sudah hafal.. Sebagian .." Kata Sehun.

" Hmmm bagus .. Lebih baik sekarang kalian tidur .. Agar kalian bisa bangun lebih pagi besok ,datang ke sekolah lebih pagi, dan lanjutkan belajar di sana.." Kata Luhan Hyung seraya mengelus puncak kepala ku dan Sehun.

" Ne Hyung .."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Author POV

6 a.m KST

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun dan Kai sudah sampai di sekolah, dan sekarang mereka melaksanakan apa yang Luhan sedang belajar dengan giatnya, agar mereka mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

"Morning ! Wah pagi- pagi sudah rajin belajar kalian berdua ! Tumben …" Seseorang dengan suara yang familiar memasuki kelas dan memukul pelan meja Kai dan Sehun

"Iya dong, MoonKyu.. Kau sendiri sudah belajar belum ?" Tanya Sehun

" Sudah.. Tapi baru 3 kalimat hehe …" Katanya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Aaaaa… Akhirnya, setelah menghafal mati-matian, aku hafal juga satu BAB ini.. Tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas B-) " Ucap Sehun membanggakan dirinya.

" Ne.. Aku juga …. " Ucap Kai tidak mau kalah.

TREEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing, dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Tak lama, Mon Seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas 12-A. Kai dan Sehun sudah menggebu-gebu untuk mengerjakan soal ulangan yang akan diberikan.

Mon seonsaengnim masuk tanpa membawa kertas ataupun buku, tapi hal itu sudah biasa untuk murid-murid di SOPA.

"Baik, kita mulai ulangan .." Dengan wajah serius tapi kocak (?) milik Mon Seonsaengnim, ia memindahkan kursinya menjadi di tengah-tengah murid.

"Tulis nomor 1 sampai 5 .." Katanya dengan nada bicaranya yang kocak XP *ini sebenernya guru author XP Maap ya pak WKWK

" Sudah ? " Tanya nya

" SUDAH !" Jawab murid-murid di 12-A dengan lantang.

"Baiklah, nomor 1 … Kalian tahu burung garuda pancasila dari Indonesia ?" Tanya nya

"TAU !"

Semua murid mulai kebingungan, setahu mereka , BAB 1 di buku cetak PKn mereka , mengenai norma. *wks, gatau di Korea sama gak kayak di Indo XP

" Oke , pertanyaannya .."

" Burung Garuda Pancasila Indonesia, betina… atau jantan ? Jawab dalam waktu 3 detik …"

DRENGGGGGGG

Seluruh murid di kelas 12-A jawdropping … Dengan cepat, Kai dan Sehun menulis 'Jantan'

"Pertanyaan kedua … So long as man can breathe and eyes can see, so long lives this and this gives life to thee .. Tuliskan itu, dalam waktu 2 detik .."

Lagi – lagi.. Murid di kelas 12-A melongo tak percaya ..

"Kai, tadi dia ngomong apa ? " Tanya Sehun

"Molla .. Aku Cuma dengar dia bilang, so long as man blablabla ? "

"Ahh sudahlah, tulis saja .."

"pertanyaan ke tiga…"

"Ada 5 katak di pinggir sungai… Datang lagi 9 katak.. Bagaimana cara jalannya ?"

"Psssttt psttt .." Terdengar diskusi dari setiap penjuru kelas ..

" Ehhh .. Apa jawabannya ?"

" Molla … "

"Kau jawab apa , Kai ?"

" Bergerombol … O_O "

" Ah yasudah. Aku ngikutin kamu aja .." Sehun menulis 'bergerombol' di samping nomor 3

" Nomor terakhir …" Ucap Mon Seonsaengnim

" Loh ? Kan baru nomor 4 Ssaem ?" Komentar salah satu murid

" Udah tulis aja …" Jawabnya

" Nomor terakhir….. Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya , bicara banyak tapi tak ada isinya. Diakhiri dengan apa ?"

Lagi-lagi, semuanya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ..

"Sehun, kamu ngisi nya apa ?" tanya Kai…

" A ._. " Kata Sehun..

" Ohh oke .."

Sekarang gantian, Kai menulis 'A' di samping nomor 4

" Sudah ?" Tanya Mon Seonsaengnim… Semua murid mengangguk ragu

"Kemudian ,nomor penutup … "

" Nomor penutup ?! " Teriak salah satu murid yang bernama NamYeong ..

" Iya nomor penutup…Nomor 4 kan nomor terakhir, nomor 5 itu nomor penutup .."

"Ahh yasudahlah .. Apa soalnya Ssaem ?"

"kalian mengerjakan soal matematika untuk apa?"

Ini guru sebenarnya mau mengajar atau apa sih -.- Protes Sehun dalam hati.

" Sudah ya ? Kita periksa .. Tukar dengan teman di belakang kalian .."

" Nomor satu … Burung garuda pancasila, jantan atau betina ?"

"JANTANNN !"

"BETINA !"

" Jawabannya, jantan .." Kata Mon Seonsaengnim

" Loh kenapa jantan ?" Protes Daeun. Teman sekelas Kai dan Sehun

" Kau lihat dong, posisi sayap nya terbuka lebar dan ia memperlihatkan dadanya ,kalau betina , tidak mungkin seperti itu …"

Semua murid mengangguk …Logis juga sih… Kata Kai

"Yesss kita benar !" Teriak Sehun

Begitu juga dengan murid lain yang menjawab benar, padahal asal-asalan…

"Nomor 2….. So long as man can breathe and eyes can see, so long lives this and this gives life to thee .. Tuliskan itu.. Jawaban untuk nomor 2… itu .." Katanya

" HAH ?!" Teriak semua murid di 12-A

"Maksudnya apa ?" Protes Sehun

" Lah ? Saya hanya menyuruh kalian menulis 'Itu' , bukan menulis ulang yang saya katakan .." Jawab Mon seonsaengnim dengan santai

Dengan terpaksa, Sehun, Kai dan beberapa murid lainnya mencoret nomor 2 karena jawaban mereka salah..

" Nomor 3.. Ada 5 katak di pinggir sungai… Datang lagi 9 katak.. Bagaimana cara jalannya…. Jawabannya… Meloncat .."

" Meloncat ? Bukannya bergerombol ? " Teriak Kai

" Meloncat dong.. Mau mereka ada 100.. Sampai tahun depan pun, cara jalan mereka tetap meloncat .."

Lagi-lagi …. Beberapa murid yang salah harus mencoret nomor nya ..

" Nomor 4 …. Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya , bicara banyak tapi tak ada isinya. Diakhiri dengan tanda titik '.' " Kata Mon Seonsaengnim ..

" Titik ?" Tanya murid lainnya

" Ne .. titik.. Setiap kali ada kalimat, selalu di akhiri dengan tanda .. titik .."

" Nomor penutup .. Nomor 5 .. kalian mengerjakan soal matematika untuk apa?.. Jawabannya apa ?" tanya Mon Seonsaengnim

" Agar dapat mengerti !" Teriak Sehun

" Agar mendapat nilai !" teriak salah satu yeoja.

" Ahh salah .." Kata Mon Seonsaengnim

" Jawabannya, untuk naik kelas .. Karena , kalau kalian tidak mengerjakan soal matematika, kalian tidak akan naik kelas.. Nah.. Itung salah nya berapa, benarnya berapa .."

Sehun dan Kai hanya benar satu nomor, dan itu berarti, mereka hanya mendapat nilai , 20 ?

"Kai.. Nilai kita jelek lagi .. Bahkan lebih parah ..Bagaimana nih ?" Kata Sehun setelah kertas jawabannya di kembalikan oleh teman yang duduk di belakangnya.

" Molla.. Kita harus persiapkan mental bila kita di marahi … " Kata Kai..

" MoonKyu, kau dapat berapa ?" Tanya Sehun

"100 dong ^.^ "

GLEKKKK

MoonKyu tidak belajar, tapi dapat 100, tapi kita belajar, dapat 20.. Pikir KaiHun

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sehun POV

Jumat , Minggu berikutnya, saatnya pengambilan raport.

" Oh Se Hun .." Park Seonsaengnim ,wali kelasku ,memanggil ku.. Itu berarti, saatnya aku masuk dan mengambil raport.. Hufftttt… Siapkan mental kalau eomma marah akan nilai 20 ku itu ..

"Ayo eomma .."

Kami berdua duduk di depan Park Seonsaengnim ..

Dia memperlihatkan raportku pada Eomma .. Eomma meneliti setiap nilai dari mata pelajaranku

"hmmm … bahasa korea.. 80 , 89, 91 ….. biologi , 98, 92, 95, kimia 94, 100… matematika .. 75, 83 , 75"

'OH NO! Habis matematika, PKn !'

"PKn… Hmm … "

'Ani eomma.. Jangan sebutkan itu ..' pintaku dalam hati

"PKn… 100 ?"

Aku menatap eomma ku tak percaya ..

"Eh ?"

" Ulangan PKn mu dapat 100, Sehun-ah ? Padahal eomma kira kau tidak suka PKn .." Kata Eomma ku..

" Eh jinjja ?" Aku menarik raport ku dan melihat nilai PKn ku .. Angka 1 dengan dua angka 0 di belakangnya ?! Sungguh aku tidak percaya ! Ini mimpi ?!

" Oh Sehun ?" Panggil Park Seonsaengnim

" Ne , Seonsaengnim ?"

" Kau pasti bingung kenapa bisa dapat 100 ne ?" Tanya nya , aku mengangguk

" Mon Seonsaengnim mengambil nilai bukan dari benar atau salahnya, tapi dia menilai dari isianmu.. Kalau kau mengisi , walaupun salah, kau akan tetap dapat skor.. Karena kau mengisi semua , maka otomatis , nilaimu 100 .."

" Oooo.. Jeongmalyo ?" Tanyaku tak percaya

" Ne .. "

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Kai POV

CKLEK

Pintu ruang kelas ku terbuka, dan terdapat Sehun yang keluar dengan wajah berseri , di belakangnya, ada eomma nya yang membawa raport Sehun. Apa dia tidak dimarahi ?

" Kim Jong In-ssi .. Silahkan masuk .." Panggil Park Seonsaengnim

Sebelum aku masuk. Sehun menepuk pundakku, dan ia tersenyum penuh arti ..

" eomma ,ayo .."

" Ini, raport Kim Jong In .." Park Seonsaengnim memberikan raportku pada eomma .."

Eomma membaca satu persatu nilai ku dengan teliti

"Hmmm… Bahasa Korea, 93, 94 ,92, biologi 82, 89, 93, kimia, 95, 88,97 matematika, 83, 75,82 .."

'Aniyooo.. Habis ini PKn.. Oh God .. Help me ..'

"Pkn…. 100 .. Wah JongIn kau hebat !"

"Eh ? "

" Ah ternyata kau sama dengan Sehun .. Begini, biar aku jelaskan … Mon Seonsaengnim mengambil nilai bukan dari benar atau salahnya, tapi dia menilai dari isianmu.. Kalau kau mengisi , walaupun salah, kau akan tetap dapat skor.. Karena kau mengisi semua , maka otomatis , nilaimu 100 .."

" Oh begitu ? Benarkah ?" Tanya ku .. Dibalas anggukan dari Park Seonsaengnim..

"Aaaa gamsahamnida seonsaengnim .." aku dan eomma bersalaman pada Park Seonsaengnim

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Author POV

Di lobby, Kai bertemu dengan Sehun, mereka masih bersama Eommanya masing –masing ..

" Eh ? ? Lama tidak bertemu .." Eomma Kai menghampiri Sehun dan eommanya.

"Iya haha .. Bagaimana raport JongIn ?" Tanyanya

" Bagus.. Bagaimana dengan raport Sehun ?" Eomma Kai balik bertanya

" Bagus juga.. Eh , tapi.. Eomma belum melihat nilai yang lain, eomma baru melihat sampai Pkn .." Kata Eomma Sehun, dia membuka kembali raport Sehun

" Oh iya JongIn, eomma juga belum .. Sini raportnya.. Eomma mau lihat lagi .. " Eomma Kai mengambil raport yang di pegang Kai.

Sementara Sehun dan Kai yang baru teringat sesuatu, saling bertatapan , mengisyaratkan –bagaimana ini ?-

5 detik kemudian

" OH SEHUN/KIM JONGIN ! KENAPA NILAI FISIKA KALIAN ADA YANG 0 ?! " Teriak Eomma Kai dan Eomma Sehun berbarengan .

" KYAAAA ! KABUR !"

-END-

Endingnya kok gaje ya -_-

review neeeeee :3 ~~~


End file.
